


You’re Here By My Side (And That’s All That Matters)

by AnimationFans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sasuke and Naruto deserve to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFans/pseuds/AnimationFans
Summary: “Thank you.” Naruto doesn’t answer his question, instead he tightens his embrace and murmurs against Sasuke’s ear. “What for?” “For being born into this world, for being here by my side, for letting me know the tremendous joy of having a home. Happy Birthday, Sasuke.” Sasuke’s voice catches in his throat, he wants to say: “I am the one who should be thanking you.” ,he wants to break into tears right then and there, but all that comes out is a hoarse whisper: “You’re welcome, usuratonkachi.”





	

Ever since the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke has never celebrated his birthday, not even once. In his opinion, birthday celebration is insignificant compared to avenging his clan. He trains hard, not caring a world about the increasing wounds and scars on his body, as long as he gets to kill Itachi and get revenge for his clan. After leaving Konoha, the term “birthday” becomes even more blurry and faded. It’s hard to get a grasp on time when he’s training under Orochimaru.

Time flies, and when Sasuke finally manages to get vengeance for the Uchiha clan, his world comes tumbling down once again, crushed by the truth behind his brother’s actions. His goal changes: he wants Konoha to suffer the same pain as his brother suffers. Konoha is no longer his home, it’s a village which housed his brother’s murderers. “ _No_ ,” his reminds himself, “ _they didn’t murder my brother, I did. I killed him with my own hands_.” And for the first few months after Itachi died, Sasuke would wash and scrub his hands raw, but he knows that no matter how he washes them, the blood of his brother will remain on his hands forever. From there onwards, Sasuke no longer ignores his birthday, not that he starts celebrating it, instead it becomes the day which his guilt weighs him down the most. He would spend his birthday sitting in front of the grave he made for Itachi, reminding himself again and again what Konoha and he had done, and steel his nerves once more about destroying Konoha.

After the Fourth Shinobi World War ends and the final battle with Naruto is over, Sasuke admits defeat and returns to Konoha. He leaves the village shortly after and sets out on a new journey. Sasuke doesn’t celebrate his birthday with Naruto although Naruto keeps pestering him about it. In Sasuke’s opinion, his birthday isn’t worth celebrating. For a long time, he almost suffocates and drowns in his self loathing, even though he stands tough for Naruto and others to see. This situation gets immensely better when one day, Naruto finally comes to his senses and realizes that no one would go to his extent for a friend. He confesses his feelings to Sasuke, and Sasuke, who only realizes his feelings a little earlier than Naruto agrees to give it a try. They still have fights, but it’s more like a couple’s banter. However, Sasuke would shrink into his shell at times, he would remain silent and sometimes even had trouble sleeping. Naruto always accompanies him in these occasions, he knows Sasuke is broken and things will never go back to how they were, but to him, all that really matters is that Sasuke is by his side, alive and breathing. They will find some ways to overcome this together, and hopefully Sasuke will be able to smile genuinely again.

Over the years, Naruto has been trying to celebrate Sasuke’s birthday with him but never gets the chance. This year, he’s determined to make Sasuke’s birthday celebration the best that he ever had. When the big day finally arrives, he prepares the birthday cake and present and waits patiently for Sasuke to come home. Sasuke’s reaction is not what he expects though: Sasuke takes a look at the birthday cake and frowns for a while, before realization dawns on his face. He tries for a small smile but fails miserably. He sighs and says: “Thank you, but I don’t celebrate birthdays, Naruto.””What?! Why?” Sasuke lets out a snort and says bitterly: “There’s nothing worth celebrating about me at all.” It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate Naruto’s effort, it’s just that birthday is the day that he would be reminded most about the things that he has lost. Sasuke tries to say something more, but Naruto envelopes him in a hug before he manages to continue. “Your birthday is not meaningless.” he says quietly but firmly. “ _Why_?” he finds himself asking.

“Thank you.” Naruto doesn’t answer his question, instead he tightens his embrace and murmurs against Sasuke’s ear. “What for?” “For being born into this world, for being here by my side, for letting me know the tremendous joy of having a home. Happy Birthday, Sasuke.” Sasuke’s voice catches in his throat, he wants to say: “I am the one who should be thanking you.” ,he wants to break into tears right then and there, but all that comes out is a hoarse whisper: “You’re welcome, usuratonkachi.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my second work about this ship. Comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed!


End file.
